Shell Scout Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Shell Scout Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis = Spongebob & Plankton must find their way out of the scary Kelp Forest after foul play ensued. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Sheldon J. Plankton Eugene H. Krabs Harold Nancy Suzy Fish Monroe Timmy Patrick Star Karen Plankton (recorded message) The Hermit Of The Kelp Vines The Story The Story begins at The Krusty Krab, it is dusk. Spongebob is cleaning the dishes when Mr.Krabs rushes in. MR.KRABS: You’re free to go lad, until you have to come into work at 4 AM tomorrow. Arrgh,Arrgh! SPONGEBOB: Oh I hate Closing Time! MR.KRABS: Sorry but we need our downtime so we can make our money tomorrow. Now lets pack it up boy. SPONGEBOB(reluctantly) Fine! As they begin packing up, the phone rings. Mr.Krabs picks it up. MR.KRABS: Krusty Krab! May I help you? VOICE: Hello, I would like to order one Krabby Patty, that's all. Spongebob cuts in. SPONGEBOB: Sorry sir you’ll have to.. Mr.Krabs zips his mouth shut with his claw. MR.KRABS: One Krabby Patty coming up! VOICE: Thank you so much! What great service! Delivery please! To 800 Kelpwood Vines! MR.KRABS: Delivery it is, arrgh,arrgh! Mr.Krabs hangs up. SPONGEBOB: YAY!! One more job! MR.KRABS: Make sure to swindle this sucker out of $20, or it comes out of your paycheck! SPONGEBOB: Can do boss man! MR.KRABS: Good boy! Well, see ya tomorrow. Mr.Krabs scampers on home into the sunset. Spongebob grabs his unicycle and is going to track where 800 Kelpwood Vines is. SPONGEBOB: Okay 800 Kelpwood Vines, where are you at? Spongebob passes by Harold and Nancy Suzy Fish, who are kissing at Make-Out Reef. HAROLD: You are the one! The one for me Nancy! NANCY: Ohhoohh! Harry! SPONGEBOB: Oh my. Spongebob passes by a little boy named Monroe Timmy jump roping by himself at the playground. MONROE: I had four biscuits, I ate one, now I only have three. SPONGEBOB: Hmmm Spongebob passes by Patrick's rock, Patrick is sitting on his roof with a shellphone in hand. PATRICK: Hi Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Hi Patrick! CALLER: Is this the Krusty Krab? PATRICK: NO THIS IS PATRICK!!! He hangs up. PATRICK: I am not a Krusty Krab! Spongebob finally arrives at his destination, dark kelp vine woods. SPONGEBOB: Oh boy, this is scarier than Halloween, my dark basement and Patrick's bellybutton lint. Spongebob nonetheless unicycles into the woods. Some leaves then blow off a sign revealing it to say, “KELP FOREST.” Spongebob gets off his vehicle when noticing a dark shack. He grabs the bag with the Krabby Patty in it. SPONGEBOB: I guess this is the place. He walks up and knocks on the door. SPONGEBOB: Hello! Krabby Patty Delivery! $20! Please come out! I am scared! No answer. He tries to knock again when suddenly some rocks hit him. SPONGEBOB: Ah! Ah! Ow! Spongebob is knocked to the ground and the Krabby Patty is stolen from him. After regaining some brain cells, Spongebob gasps in shock when seeing Plankton getting onto his flight ship revealing to have been the delivery caller. PLANKTON: Eat my shorts, Spongebob! Hahahahhahah! ..... Oh wait, I don’t wear shorts. Plankton attempts to lift off but he has run out of gas and the tank puffs out dust. PLANKTON: Perhaps I should’ve paid Sunoco a visit. Spongebob grabs Plankton and the patty. SPONGEBOB: You lose Plankton! And for retribution, the patty must not go to waste! Spongebob throws the patty in his mouth, chews and swallows it before burping. SPONGEBOB: Excuse me! PLANKTON: NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Plankton begins crying since he was so close, yet so far and has no more ideas. SPONGEBOB: Now since that is over with, can we leave, this place is creepy! PLANKTON: Just let me wallow in my own misery! Spongebob looks around. He finds some pumpkins, coconut beans and many miles of kelp vines and leaves. SPONGEBOB: Plankton, I think we’re lost. PLANKTON: Well that is just great! Stuck with the idiot that ate my Krabby Patty! SPONGEBOB: Plankton this is serious! We are lost in the woods! And there is no sign of civilization! PLANKTON: Chill out! It's just the Kelp Forest! Dummy! SPONGEBOB: Even worse!! PLANKTON: PIPE IT DOWN! I’ll figure it out! Let me call Karen! SPONGEBOB: Plankton! Plankton dials Karen's phone number on his communication watch but gets this. KAREN(recorded message): This is Karen Plankton, I am so sorry I couldn’t make it to the phone, I am either busy, in sleep mode or you are in a dense forest that stops your communication service. Plankton facepalms once he realizes that phone calls are not possible in the woods. KAREN: Leave a message and I will get back to you later. And if you are my loser husband, GO SUCK ON A LEMON. The message ends. Plankton rips off the watch in anger and chucks it into the darkness of the Kelp Forest. PLANKTON: WE’RE LOST!! Spongebob begins hyperventilating and freaking out until Plankton throws a pumpkin at his head to calm him down. SPONGEBOB: Thanks. PLANKTON: Now, we have to get out of here! SPONGEBOB: How! We have no phone service! PLANKTON: But I do have my flashlight and my map! Spongebob notices the map. SPONGEBOB: That is the map of the Krusty Krab's ventilation system. PLANKTON: Barnacles! I left my town map at the Chum Bucket! Oh well, I still got my flashlight though. Plankton turns the device on but it sizzles out. PLANKTON: Oh come on!!! Suddenly, the two hear noises in the jungle. SPONGEBOB & PLANKTON: Aaaaaahhhhh!!! They run in a direction until making it to an area with three embedded stone tiki rocks. SPONGEBOB: I think we’re safe. PLANKTON: I hope so. SPONGEBOB: Hey? Are these Stone Tiki Rocks? PLANKTON: Yeah why? SPONGEBOB: Patrick told me a story once. He was doing a job for Mr.Krabs where he had to grab stone tikis, put them on here, and make a ladder onto a bridge. Now, it may be far fetched but with the right calculations we could. PLANKTON: JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!!! SPONGEBOB: We can find three stone tikis and make a bridge! PLANKTON: Where in the barnacles are we going to find three stone tikis?! SPONGEBOB: Here's one. Spongebob finds a stone tiki. He picks it up and puts it on one of the embedded rocks. SPONGEBOB: Two to go! PLANKTON: Let's just get this over with so I can go home and think of another plan to steal the Secret Formula! Spongebob and Plankton trek through the jungle to find two more stone tikis. SPONGEBOB: Cha,Cha,Cha! Cha,Cha,Cha! Cha,Cha,Cha,Cha,Cha! Cha,Cha,Cha, Cha,Cha,Cha, Cha,Cha,Cha,Cha,Cha, CHA! PLANKTON: STOP SAYING CHA CHA CHA! SPONGEBOB: Sorry! I was just imitating my friend from Spain who sings the Jingle Bells theme with the words, Cha,Cha,Cha! PLANKTON: LET’S JUST FIND THESE STUPID STONE TIKIS! AND CHRISTMAS IS ANOTHER THREE MONTHS AWAY! SPONGEBOB: Okay,Okay. PLANKTON: Idiot. Spongebob & Plankton arrive at a clearing where there is a goofall and a tiki in the middle of a goo lake. PLANKTON: There is number two! SPONGEBOB: But I…. can’t swim! PLANKTON: Then leap! The goo is knee deep! SPONGEBOB: And going downstream! PLANKTON: You know I am too microscopic to pick up pieces of stone Spongeboob! Now get going! SPONGEBOB: Oh come on! Spongebob makes a leap and barely makes it to the small island. SPONGEBOB: Phew, I made it Plankton! PLANKTON: Now pick up the tiki! Spongebob picks up the tiki. He leaps. The tiki makes it to the grass but Spongebob doesn’t and begins being sent downstream. SPONGEBOB: HELP!!!! HELP!!!!! PLANKTON: Errgh, Do I have to do everything around here?!! Plankton crawls up a kelp vine and stuns Spongebob with his magnet ray. Spongebob is forced back to him and is thrown into the grass. SPONGEBOB: Ow! But thank you! PLANKTON: NOW LET’S GO! Spongebob picks up the tiki. Him and Plankton return to the embedded rocks and the second one is in place. SPONGEBOB: Now we just need one more and we can go home! PLANKTON: Now we have to find it! But where?! SPONGEBOB: Light! PLANKTON: What light? SPONGEBOB: Up there! Spongebob points to a cave where a dim light shines. PLANKTON: Follow me! Spongebob and Plankton crawl up the forested hill. After a few close calls, they enter the cave. They notice some drawings, a pot full of goo siphoned from the lake they just left from. PLANKTON: THERE! Plankton spots the third tiki. SPONGEBOB: Wait, is somebody behind me? Spongebob & Plankton turn and much to their surprise notice an old and ugly hermit smiling at them. HERMIT: Good evening! SPONGEBOB: Aaah! PLANKTON: Oh my Neptune your face is repulsive! HERMIT: Thank you for the compliment Mr.Krill! Eehhehehe! PLANKTON: I’m a Copepod/Plankton/Protozoan/Bacteria! HERMIT: Now do you guys want to stay for dinner, I insist! SPONGEBOB: Well uh actually, we need to get home and we need your stone tiki to do so. The hermit begins dumping many items into his pot of goo. HERMIT: Oh you don’t have to leave, I am cooking up the specialty of the Kelp Forest! Jellyfish Soup with Pickled Scallop Wings and Snail Mail Soda! PLANKTON: Yuck! No thank you! SPONGEBOB: That sounds nice and all Mr.Hermit, but we gotta go, bye! Spongebob grabs the tiki. HERMIT: Drop that tiki and come back! Spongebob and Plankton vamoose. HERMIT: COME BACK!!!!!!! Oh I knew I should’ve grabbed that boy and his pet from before! And now I lost a Sponge and a krill! ………. Oh well. The hermit opens a closet door and takes out a bubble gun. Spongebob & Plankton roll down the hill with the tiki. PLANKTON: Quick Spongebob! Use the tiki! Spongebob & Plankton are about to arrive at the third rock but the stone tiki explodes. The Hermit has destroyed it with the cruise bubble from his bubble gun. HERMIT: Come back! Come back! PLANKTON: FISHPASTE! Now we will never get out of here! SPONGEBOB: Wait! I got an idea! Spongebob positions himself against the Hermit in the distance. HERMIT: Come back! Come back! The hermit once again fires the cruise bubble. Spongebob, then shapeshifts into a boomerang and turns the cruise around. The Cruise bubble hits the hermit sending him off into the pitch black jungle. HERMIT: COME BACK!!!!! Spongebob turns back to normal and gets another idea. He grabs the other two tikis and stacks them so he and Plankton can climb. Plankton is carried up on Spongebob's shoulder. After almost slipping into more goo, they manage to make it to the taxi to get them out of the Kelp Forest once and for all. Spongebob in a bout of fear repeatedly presses the request button for a taxi. One finally pulls up and him and Plankton enter. The scene cuts to Bikini Bottom, where Spongebob & Plankton are dropped off in front of Spongebob's house. The sun is now starting to rise. It is 3:59 AM however. SPONGEBOB: YES! We finally made it home! PLANKTON: I never thought I would ever miss the stench of town! …… Never mind. Plankton looks around before noticing the bubble gun Spongebob had taken after sending the Hermit away. PLANKTON(rubbing his hands): Now about that formula! Before he could get the bubble gun, Plankton is suddenly crushed by Patrick's foot. PATRICK: Hey Spongebob! It's 4 AM! Time for a Krabby Patty! SPONGEBOB: Let's go to the Krusty Krab! PATRICK: Whoopee! Spongebob & Patrick skip off into the sunrise. Plankton lays a mess of broken bones in the street. PLANKTON: I want a patty. HERMIT: COME BACK!!!!! The Hermit, butt first, crushes Plankton. PLANKTON(muffled): Ouch. Category:SquidwardTentacles35